The Legendary Three
by SwiftstarOfTheSingingWind
Summary: Three legendary powers released, awakening ancient evil. Who will stop it? contestshipping Yay! rated T cause i'm not sure. there may be violence later on. hope you like, first fic! v
1. Prologue: The Legendary Three

Hello all! This is my first fic! It is hands down, a contestshipping fic! YAY! It is about the true powers that Suicune, Raikou, and Ente possess, but they are hidden inside three humans. Only the power of mew and the secret powers of Suicune, Raikou, and Ente combined can save the world once the three humans powers have awakened. This is the prologue.

"_An ancient evil will be awakened when the first of three's powers are known. Only the light of the three's pure souls and mew can stop it once and for all_. _But, if one of the three does not have a pure heart, the world shall fade and be placed in the darkness for all eternity..._"

"What, wrapped up in another book Max? I swear, what is it with you and your books?" the bubbly brunette complained to her younger brother, "You already finished that other book just this morning!"

"But Maaaaay," Max whined, "You know how much I love reading the legends! It even says a prophecy in here, look!"

"Sorry, but no Max, we have to leave now or we'll miss the train to my next contest!" May put on a puppy-dog face and Max just had to say okay if he wanted her to stop, but as they left Max mumbled under his breath, "And I thought you were supposed to be the mature one!"

"I HEARD THAT! YOU LITTLE BRAT! GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!"

I am hopin' you like this and I want five reviews or no first chappie!

May: Awwwwwwwwwww, but why?!

Me: So I get more reviews!

May: Well, everyone, PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!! I must know if I finally get Max back for all the times he's teased me!

Drew: Well, you're not that hard to tease May.

Me: DREW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!! YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THIS STORY YET!!! Get out before I get Misty's mallet!

Drew: fine...grumble grumble

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! IF I DID, IT WOULD BE ALL CONTESTSHIPPING AND MAY AND DREW WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT THE SHOW!!!**


	2. Drew & May on a DATE, well, sort of

Hey all! Thanks for the reviews!!! Just have to say this is probably gonna have a lot of chapter's. and okay, I know I don't have any review yet, but I'm thanking you before you review YAY!

MAY!

May: What?

Me: Go find Drew so you guys can do the disclaimer!!!

May: Okay!!

Me: Well, while we wait for her to get back, ON WITH THE STORY!!!! u Yay!

Ch. 1 Drew and May are on a date! Sort of...

Our story starts with our heroes on a train to Fallarbor Town...

"Are we there yet?" Max and May whined, "This is getting sooooooooo boring!!"

"_Attention passengers. We will be arriving in Fallarbor town in 30 minutes. Please get your things and be ready to get off when your section is called! Thank you and I hope you've enjoyed your ride!" _The intercom said, seeming to reply to the two siblings question.

May thought. "_hmmmmmmmmm, what section are we_" May glanced up above the door. "W-WHAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" May screeched, "SECTION W!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ugh...maaaan!" Ash and the others groaned, "This is going to take forever!"

"Especially for me! I have to register for that contest AND train my pokemon!!!"May sighed. Mays stomach growled. "And I'm hungry..."

When Max, May, Brock, and Ash finally got off, May dashed to the Contest Hall, while the other's went looking for the Pokemon Center. Little did they know, they were being watched...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, little authors note! Who do you think is watching them. Team Magma, Team Aqua, or Team Rocket! O yea and May's back with Drew, sooooooooo, DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!!

**May and Drew: SwiftstarOfTheSingingWind does** **not own Pokemon and probably never will even though she wants to. Plus if she owned Pokemon, she would most likely make her favorite fics into movies and Ash and Misty would be married by now!**

Me: Thanks you two!

May: No prob.

Drew: Whatever...

Me: Okay, now on with the story!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Awwww man, I'm so hungry and I still can't find the Contest Hall!!!"**(A/N: if you don't know who this is, you are an idiot!)**

"Having trouble May? Then again, you always do run off without thinking."**(A/N: if you don't know who this is either, then man, you must be brain dead!) **

"Oh, hello, Drew" May said clenching her fists and trying to keep her anger under control, obviously failing. "What do you want? Huh!"

To calm May down, Drew stuck a rose in her face, more specifically, a red rose. "Gosh May, calm down. I'll show you where the contest hall is, but only if--"

"Thanks Drew!!!!!!!!"May practically screamed, "Let's go!!!"

"_Oh well, I guess I'll ask her later then."_ Drew thought, then said, "Wait May!!! That's not the right way!!!!!**(A/N: hey! I rhymed!)** Drew began to run after the blue eyed brunette while thinking, _"Won't she ever learn?_"

When Drew finally caught up to May, he led her to the Contest Hall to register. Afterward's he showed her back to the Pokemon Center.

"Hey May," Drew asked as they walked along the sidewalk.

"What?"

"You do know that you owe me for showing you to the Contest Hall. Without me you would probably have been lost for hours, but I guess it really didn't matter seeing as I'm going to win."

"What!!!" May turned around to yell in his face, "Not-uh, I'm gonna win and I'll have 4 ribbons then!" Drew started to chuckle. "What's wrong with you Drew? You never laugh."

"Oh, it's just that after this contest I'll have enough ribbons to compete in the grand festival."

"What!!"May does that anime fall thingy "Well, th-that doesn't mean a thing, after I win we'll be even!"

"No we won't, you still owe me for helping you out. And you have to repay me by---"

Just then May's stomach growled. "Heh-heh-heh, I still haven't eaten yet. Can we stop and get something to eat?"

"Fine. Let's go find someplace to eat."

The duo soon found a cute little café to eat at and they sat down.

"Sooooooooo, what is that you wanted me to do to pay you back?" May questioned shyly.

"Welllllll, I was going to tell you to help keep my fangirls away, but this will do nicely."

May turned at least 50 different shades of red, "R-Really? Do you actually mean that?"

May thought,_ "OMG, he_-_he, just basically said that he's enjoying eating at a café with me. Wait, am I enjoying this! Do I like him!? No way that's impossible, but maybe I do. Oh my gosh why does he have to choose now to say something sweet!! Okay, maybe I do like him, but what if he doesn't like me! Why does this have to be so complicated!!!!! _WAAAAAAAHHHH_"_ May's conflicting mind had caused her not to say anything leaving an awkward silence between the two and soon Drew started blushing.

"May I take your orders?" A waitress said, noticing that she had interrupted the two's little moment.

"Ummmm, sure. I'll have whatever your special for today is and an iced tea. What about you May?"

"How about an extra large chocolate milkshake and two hamburgers with everything on it and large fries."

Drew and the waitress were both thinking, _"How can she eat so MUCH???"_

Someone was watching from the shadows. He jumped out and it was...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**DUN DUN DUN**

Me: Sorry, but I have to have a cliffie, otherwise you won't review to find out who it is. Review or I don't write who it is!

May: So review! I'll give you a homemade cookie if you do.

Drew: Are you trying to scare them away. They all know that anything cooked by you could be used as a weapon.

May: DREW!!!! YOU'RE SO MEAN!!!!!runs off crying

Drew: No!!! DON'T CRY!!!!runs after May to apologize and comfort her

Me: and some people say they shouldn't be together. BAH! They are a perfect match...anywho, read and review...HEY! I rhymed again! YAY!!!

Please note, all flames will be turned in to may's cookies and hurled back(drew wasn't kidding about may's cooking)


	3. An old friend

Hey y'all!! K, this chapter is dedicated to my first ever reviewer, drum roll please, ...PETE THE ROCK!!!!!! Thanks petey.

DREW!!!!!

MAY!!!!!!!

Drew: huh

May: yeah

Me: DO THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Drew and May: **DISCLAIMER: SwiftnoseOfTheSingingWind does not own Pokemon and most likely never will TnT. If she did, we would already be an item and there would be like 10 times more pokemon movies on air and we'd still be on the show!!!**

Me: Now then, on with the story!

_Someone was watching from the shadows. He jumped out and it was_...

Brendan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"MAY!!! I haven't seen you since you were 8!!!!!! It's been so long!! And who is this?" Brendan said with a smirk, "I suspect this is your boyfriend! I'm so proud!! It's about time you got one!"

"We're not going out!!!!!!" the two said in unison, "We're rivals! Why would WE be going out?!?!"

The two were blushing fiercely while Brendan just chuckled and smirked..

"Whatever you say, (chuckle) whatever you say..." Brendan said as he walked away.

"So May, who the heck was that? He obviously knew you."

"Oh, that was just my childhood friend, Brendan. He's just like an older brother, but can be more annoying than a little one. I haven't seen him since he left for his pokemon journey 4 years ago..."

"Well, at least he left. He seems... I don't know... a little eccentric."

"Oh, he's always been like that. You should have seen him when he was getting ready for his pokemon journey!!"

After the two got their orders, they ate and started talking about their pokemon (Masquerain & Beautifly, hint hint). Soon, they were finished and started towards the Pokemon Center.

"Hey Drew, what pokemon do you plan on using in the contest?"

"I don't know. Most likely Roselia for appeals and Absol for the battles. You?"

"Beautifly and Skitty! Beautifly for appeals and Skitty for battles."

After a long silence, May had an idea, "Hey Drew, why don't we train together for awhile? I don't have anything to do until the contest and that's what I expect you're going to do anyways! It'll be a win-win situation!"

"I don't know. I'd have to go back to my hotel to get my pokemon and I still have to stock up on supplies. Maybe later."

"Oh. Well, it's okay! I can always train by myself! Bye! See you at the contest!"

"Okay. Bye, but you know I'm going to win!"

"In your dreams Rose-boy!"

"Yes I will. I'm just better, and don't call me Rose-boy!"

"You are so not better and I will call you Rose-boy whenever I feel like it!!!!"

"Whatever. I'm still going to win." Drew said as he walked away.

May fumed for a second, then sighed in annoyance, "Will he ever stop being so arrogant?" she mumbled. May walked into the Pokemon Center to be greeted by Ash, Max, Brock, Misty, and Brendan.

"Hey May! What took you so long?" Misty questioned.

"She was eating at a café with her so-called rival." Brendan replied with a smirk.

"Oooooooo, May, I didn't know that you and Drew went on a date. May and Drew, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!!!Ha ha ha!" Max taunted his older sister.

"Oh, just shut up Max!!!!!! SHUT-UP BEFORE I THROTTLE YA!!!!!" May then began chasing Max around.

After awhile May got so mad, that she decided to go for a walk. The moon was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She decided to go to the park that she and Drew passed on their way back. It was very quiet as she sat down by the lake.

The lake sparkled as the stars gleamed in the sky. All was peaceful. Little did May know, she was being watched. Watched by one of Drew's crazed fan-girls. She had seen May and Drew at the café together and was consumed by jealousy. She had been following May all night and was about to strike. She jumped out and covered May's mouth so she couldn't scream.

"I'm going to tell you once. Stay away from Drew! He is mine, and if I ever see you near him again, I'll kill you."

May was struggling and finally broke free of her grasp. "No way. He's one of my best friends and he probably doesn't even know you! Besides that's going to be pretty hard since we're both co-ordinators!"

"Then I'll just have to kill you NOW then, won't I?"

The psycho fan-girl grabbed May and pushed her head into the lake. May struggled as hard as she could, but could not break free. As she ran out of air, her body began to glow. The winds picked up. The fan-girl let go, and May started to levitate into the air. Soon, she was the center of a small tornado. Then, lightning struck the fan-girl, knocking her out.(don't worry. May wouldn't kill anyone)

The winds stopped as May collapsed. Drew ran out of the bushes he was hiding in to help May. She was still breathing. Thank goodness, but what the heck just happened?!

---------------------------------------earlier----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew chuckled to himself. He just loved to make May angry. Later on that night, he decided to go for a walk since he couldn't sleep. As he walked along the road in the park, he spotted May sitting by the lake. He was about to go over when he saw someone grab her and put their hands over her mouth. Drew was paralyzed with fear. He heard the attacker say, "I'm going to tell you once. Stay away from Drew! He is mine, and if I ever see you near him again, I'll kill you."

He saw that May was struggling and she finally broke free of her attacker's grasp. "No way. He's one of my best friends and he probably doesn't even know you! Besides that's going to be pretty hard since we're both co-ordinators!"

He heard the attacker say "Then I'll just have to kill you NOW then, won't I?"

Drew screamed inside his head as he witnessed the attacker begin to drown May. Tears began streaming down his face. He was about to rush out and help, but stopped when May started to glow. Her attacker backed up and May began to rise into the air. The winds picked up. Soon, May was the center of a small tornado. Then, lightning struck the attacker, who had been knocked out.

The winds stopped as May collapsed. Drew ran out of the bushes he was hiding in to help May. She was still breathing. _"She's O.K. Thank goodness, but what the heck just happened!?"_ Drew thought as he carried May to the Pokemon Center.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Okay, second chapter up. Very important chapter. I want 10 reviews for the third!!

May: So read and review! I want to know what happened to me and why drew was crying!

Drew: I wasn't crying!!!

Me/May: Yes you were!


	4. The Prophecy begins!

Me: Hey everybody. I had this great idea right after I uploaded the second chapter. It was a complete and utter "eureka moment".

Drew: and those are pretty hard to come-by considering you

Me: HEY!! Cut the insults and do the disclaimer Rose-boy!!!! Or should I call you grass-boy instead!

Drew: Fine. SwiftstarOfTheSingingWind does not own pokemon and most likely never will. There. Can I go now?

Me: Yup!

--------------------------------------------------------MAYS POV-------------------------------------------------------------

"_Where am I? What happened? Why am I floating? Wait, FLOATING!!!!!!!!!! What the heck?!?!?! Am I DEAD!!!?!?!?!?"_

"_No, no you are not. This is but a dream."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am the source of the power that has awakened in you. I am Suicoone. Open your eyes."_

"_This is a dream?"_I thought, _"But if we're here, then what happened to that fan-girl. And all my friends?"_

"_They are fine. Now, I don't have much time. I must tell you, that need to find the other two of the prophecy. They hold the powers of Raikou and Ente. You only have a year before an ancient evil awakens to challenge you three for the Earth. And one more thing..."_

I opened my eyes. I saw Max hovering above me, along with Drew, Brendan, Ash, Misty, and Brock. "MAY!!! YOU'RE AWAKE!!!!" Brendan screamed as he began to hug me tightly.

"Too, tight, can't -huff-, breathe!!!!"

--------------------------------------------NORMAL POV----------------------------------------------------------------

Brendan let go, "Whoops, sorry May!" Brendan cracked a smile. "Can't I be happy that one of my best friends is okay. Oh yeah, good choice in guy's. Your little boyfriend brought you here and even saw who attacked you! You got quite lucky my friend!" Brendan said pointing to Drew.

"What?!! Drew is NOT my boyfriend!!! We are rivals!"

"I bet you wish Drew was your boyfriend!! Admit it!!! I, Brendan, am always right about these things!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"NOT"

"TO"

"NOT"

"TO!!!"

"TO!"

"NOT!!!"

"HA HA!!! YOU JUST SAID YOU WEREN'T ALWAYS RIGHT!!!! I WIN!!"

Drew whispered to Max, "Are they always like this?"

"Uh-huh. Ever since I can remember at least."

"Weird."

"I know, but they've always been weird."

"WE HEARD THAT!" May and Brendan said at the same time. Then, they burst into laughter. "We -chuckle- said that at the same time!!! Ha Ha Ha!!!"

Soon, after everyone had calmed down, May began to tell her friends what had happened.

"Okay, you all know how I went for a walk last night." Everyone nodded, "Well, it turns out that a jealous fan- girl of Drew's had followed me there. She told me to stay away from Drew. I had said that, that was impossible since we were rival's. A struggle followed, and soon she had me pinned and tried to drown me, but, as I ran out of breath, I felt a power surge through me. The fan-girl let go and backed up. It had felt as if I was rising, I'm pretty sure I was knocked out and was dreaming, but I dreamt that I was the center of a tornado and I could control the wind. It was weird. Then, I was visited by-- hey Drew, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Ummmm, May, that really did happen. You started to levitate and you WERE the center of a tornado. I had seen that fan- girl attack you and I followed her, and when I saw you, you were glowing, and my fan-girl had backed up! Soon you were the center of a small tornado! When you collapsed, I ran over and brought you here."

"T-T-Then that means, that Suicoone did visit my dream."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" Everyone screamed.

"Well, yeah. This is what happened in it...

FLASHBACK

"_Where am I? What happened? Why am I floating? Wait, FLOATING!!!!!!!!!! What the heck?!?!?! Am I DEAD!!!?!?!?!?"_

"_No, no you are not. This is but a dream."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am the source of the power that has awakened in you. I am Suicoone. Open your eyes."_

"_This is a dream? But if we're here, then what happened to that fan-girl. And all my friends?"_

"_They are fine. Now, I don't have much time. I must tell you, that need to find the other two of the prophecy. They hold the powers of Raikou and Ente. You only have a year before an ancient evil awakens to challenge you three for the Earth. And one more thing..."_

END FLASHBACK

And that's when I woke up. I wonder what Suicoone was going to say."

"MAY! MAY! MAY! MAY!!!!!!!!!!!" Max screamed.

"What MAX?!?!?!?"

"THAT SOUNDS JUST LIKE THE LEGEND I READ IN THAT BOOK THE OTHER DAY!! WE HAVE TO GO BACK AND GET IT!!!!"

"Wait, what did you just say?! Maybe we can get some clues about what Suicoone was about to say!! Max, I never thought I'd say this, but your obsession with reading is actually coming in handy. Another thing I never thought I'd say but, TO THE LIBRARY!!!!!" May said.

"Ummmm, May, aren't you forgetting about the contest?" Ash pointed out.

"Yeah, you can't just leave, the contest is in two days!"

"Oh, you're right Brock, and for once you too Ash, but how will we get the book then?"

Misty offered, "We can go get it. You and Drew just stay to compete and the rest of us can go get it. We'll be back before you know it!"

"Okay, just be careful. The world could depend on it!!"

The next day, Ash, Misty, Brock, Brendan, and Max set out for Cosmos city, where Max had found the book.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: So, what do you think...

May: Awesome!!!! I CAN CONTROL WIND!!!!

Drew: Mediocre at best.

Me: That's just mean!! T0T Don't make May use her wind powers on you!

May: Yeah! Be nice or I'll hit you with a tornado!!

Drew: uh... u-u-ummmm, OKAY! BYE!!

Drew runs off in fear of May's awesome control over the air around him.

May/Me: R&R!!!!!!!! Pweeeeeeeaaase!


	5. Finally, the book!

Hello all and thanks for the reviews!! Now, I must find someone to do the... DISCLAIMER!!!!! Drew!

Drew: What?!

Me: go get May so you two can do the disclaimer.

Drew: -grumble- fine. MAY!!

May: Yeah?

Drew: Come over here and do the disclaimer with me!

May: Okay!! Yay! I rhymed!

Me: Okay. Whatever! Just do the disclaimer already.

Drew/May: **Disclaimer: SwiftstarOfTheSingingWind does not own Pokemon and will never own it except for in her dreams.**

-------------------where we left off-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May and Drew watched as their friends disappeared over the horizon.

May spoke up, breaking the silence, "So, you wanna go train now?"

"I don't know. What if you go all freaky with your new powers?"

"Don't worry! I'm positive I can control them now! I think..."

"That doesn't sound very sure to me. Maybe we shouldn't."

"Awwwwwww, please?" May said putting on a puppy-dog face.

"Okay, fine, but you better not go all crazy with those powers on me!"

"Yay! Let's go!" May said grabbing Drew's arm and dragging him off to train,_"What have I gotten myself into now?"_ Drew wondered as he was being hauled off to train with May.

--------------------with the others------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brendan, Ash, Misty, Max, and Brock finally got to Cosmos City after several long hours on a bumpy train ride.

"Okay!" Misty began, "Show us to that book Max!"

"Okay then, this way!" Max began to sprint towards the library as the others tried to keep up.

"Man, -huff-, when did you get so, -huff-, fast Max?" Brendan asked as the five walked into the library.

"I guess with all the traveling, you get faster after awhile." Max said, "Oh, we're here, well I'll go get the book. Be right back."

"Wait, take Brock and Ash with you to help you look. Me and Misty can wait here." Brendan said.

"Okay, come on guys! Let's find it so we can help my sister!" Max stated as the three ran off.

"Okay, Misty. I have something to ask you," Brendan said, "It's about May and Drew. Do you think they like each other?"

"Well no duh. It's so obvious, but they still don't realize each other's feelings for one another. Well, maybe Drew does, but he's to scared to make a move. Why?"

"Cause I'm gonna set them up with each other! I can tell that May likes him. She just doesn't realize it yet!"

"Oooooooo, I am so in! They will make the cutest couple!!! Let's get planning!!"

The two planned until Ash, Brock, and Max came back with the book.

"Hey guys! Look, we found it!" Ash yelled as he held the book above his head.

"No yelling in the library!!!" the librarian whispered angrily to Ash.

Soon, everyone was seated at a table and Max turned to where he left off last time,

"_Once the first of the three is awakened, it is said that they have one year to find the other two who hold the powers of Raikou and Entei and a mew before the ancient evil awakens."_

"Already knew that."Misty interrupted.

"_When they are awakened, they are visited by Suicune, Raikou, or Entei, depending on which ones power has awakened, in their dreams and begin training for the ultimate battle in the end."_

"Well, that , makes sense," Brendan interjected, "Seeing as she's already been visited by Suicune."

"_The three will all be young maiden's of about 14-18 years old. Signs will be given to those awakened about who and where the other maidens are as well as a mew, be it by dream, smoke, or sudden visions. Two things must always be_ _remembered. The first is..."_

Max stopped to turn the page. "WHAT!?!?! The next page is **missing!** How will we explain this to May?!?"

"Don't worry Max, even though it was only a page of info, it was a lot of it and it will still help us locate the other two in the prophecy. The last bit that was missing did seem important though, we should keep an eye out for anything suspicious. I highly doubt someone would just take piece of a history book for no apparent reason."

"Right. I guess we better call May and break the news to her." Ash sighed as his stomach growled, "But, why don't we get something to eat first? He heh he!"

Everyone sweatdropped, but agreed with Ash to get some food first. They all sat down at a small restraunt to eat. As they took their orders, they were being watched from a nearby table...

--------------------back with May and Drew, pokemon center room(they are sharing a room now incase that crazed fan-girl shows up again)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my gosh," May sighed as she took her bed by the window, "That was the most tiring day of my life!"

"Same here. Never expected that kind of thing to happen. Night."

"Night Drew, sweet dreams." May said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"_I still can't believe that happened today. Something really bad could have happened. I'm just glad May's okay. If anything happened to her, well, I don't know what I'd do. She'll never know how scared I am of losing her."_ Drew thought as he drifted off to sleep, but just as he was about to completely nod off, he mumbled, "I love you May."

---------------------------------------------------Woot! It's done!---------------------------------------------------------

Me: Finally! It's about time I got some reviews! I'm SO HAPPY!!! Well till next time...

READ...

May: AND...

Drew: not saying it...

Me: Oh yes you will or I will make this an anti-contestshipping fic!

Drew: Yay...(thinking- OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP!!!!!!!)

Me: that's not what you're thinking. Say it before I give Roselia a Kit-Kat!

Drew: NO!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!! I'LL SAY IT!!!

Me: good grass-boy.

Drew: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!(thinking-phew, at least it's still contestshipping!)


	6. May and Drew's dreams

Ola, Hi, Howdy, etc., etc. everyone. sorry I haven't updated in like 4ever! Been busy with high school band! But, the good news is Milton's goin' to state! YAY! So I most likely will never update on weekends. Also, I'm going on vacation for spring break so I won't be updating until its closer to the end of spring-break. Sorry, but I just gotta go to Gatlinburg! But, to make up for my absence, I will be dedicated to this story for the rest of the week!(which is the rest of today. Sorry!) Anywho, MAY!

May: Yea?

Me: Go get Drew's roselia so she can do the disclaimer!

May: Mhm-kay!

Drew: ...well...on with the story...I guess...

------------------------------------------Pokemon center. May&Drew's room----------------------------------------

Just as Drew was about to completely nod off, he mumbled, "I love you May."

Little did he know that May was actually half-asleep and heard him. She fingered the necklace he gave her in shock.

—May's POV-----

"_What did he just say?! OMG!!OMG!! I think he just said he loved me!"_

"_Yes, yes he did. And I advise you follow your heart on this matter."_

"_Am I hearing voices in my head, WAIT! Are you my coinciense_(SP?) 

"_In order, yes and kind of. I am Suicune. When ever you have troubles like this, I can help, but only when you are half-asleep or dreaming. Now, I must tell you, a problem has occurred. You must find a specific mew now, and you must find the other two with-in half a year."_

"_Wait, wait, wait! Back up a little. What kind of problems am I dealing with now? The only problem had was with what happened earlier today. It wasn't even that dangerous."_

"_You are wrong about that! One wrong move could have destroyed the Earth at any moment! Luckily Drew was there to save you. But, we must find a way to keep this new enemy at bay. Their identity I do not know, and why they help this ancient evil I know naught as well. It is obvious they have some dangerous device. This could be very dangerous and could endanger your life as well as your friends. Be very careful."_

"_Suicune? Why is it that there are always people trying either to destroy or conquer the world almost every couple months?" _

"_I don't know. I guess everyone is just crazy."_

"_Weird. I've met like three people that have tried to do that on my seemingly short journey. And now a fourth. What the heck is up with that?!"_

"_Hmmmmmm, you're right. I've never noticed that. This world is pretty messed up since this kind of stuff happens all the time. Anyways, you must return to the site where tree of beginning was after you've found the other two and you must all combine your power. It will create a vortex that will take you back in time before the great war that Sir Erin gave his life to stop. You will go in alone, May. The others will hold the doorway open. ONLY you May. You are leader of the group that will save this planet! No one else can enter! I will tell you the rest another night. We must begin your training."_

"_Okay, but how will I know who the other two heroines are?"_

"_There will be signs. You will know when the time is right. Now, let us begin."_

Scene change---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay," Max said, "Where do you think the last page is Brendan?"

"Well, I think that there must be someone that is trying to destroy Earth that took out the page to hinder our progress. What else could it be!?"

"Ice cream. Mashed potatoes. Pizza. French fries. YUM! Hamburgers. Misty" Ash was talking in his sleep. AGAIN!

"ASH! WAKE UP OR I WILL CLOBBER YOU WITH MY MALLET OF DOOM!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE MALLET OF DOOM!! WAAAAAH!" Ash screamed as he woke up from being threatened by Misty.

"Yes the Mallet of Doom! You always say your favorite things in your dreams. It gets annoying you know! Oh yea! Why'd you say my name? IF you lie, you WILL get bonked on the head with my Ultra Mallet of Supreme Suffering! Now, ANSWER ME!" Mist ordered Ash.

"Um, um, um, um, um, um, um, um," Ash had an idea about how to get out of telling Misty that he liked her, "I don't really know. Maybe it was turning into a nightmare. I can't remem--" Ash was cut off by Misty.

"WHAT!? YOU THINK **THAT** WAS A NIGHTMARE! WELL YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU WERE STILL **ASLEEP**, ASH JEFFERY KETCHUM!" Misty pulled out her upgraded Ultimate Mallet of Pain and Suffering, Ultra Platinum Doom special edition.(A/N: I made up that middle name for Ash, I don't really know what it is...I hope you like Misty's new mallet!

Ash ran out of the restraunt screaming like a little girl, while everyone except Misty sweatdropped, since Misty was already out the door chasing Ash with a mallet that was twice the size of any normal building.(A/N: MAN! Misty's got some strong arms! Remind me never to make her mad.

"Anyways, Brock, how will we decide who tells them about the missing page? I certainly don't want to be the one that causes my sister's ultra-angry state, especially when she has control over the wind."

"We can do the one two three not it thing. Or we can ask Misty to make Ash do it. Misty can get Ash to do anything. All in favor of the latter, say aye!"

"AYE!" They all said in unison.

"Okay. We agree. Now let's finish eating and get back on the train."

----------------Drew's dream Drew's POV---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could see myself training with May. I had let out all my Pokemon and so had May. Soon all of our Pokemon had wandered off to play. May and I were sitting near the edge of a cliff watching the sunset.

"May," I said, "Close your eye's"

"Why Drew?"

"It's a surprise! Now close your eyes."I saw myself pull out a box from my pocket. I opened it up and picked up the blue sapphire necklace. And put it around May's neck. It was a blue rose necklace outlined in pure silver. The back of the rose was engraved with the words: To May, from Drew. I love you. I hope you feel the same.

May opened her eyes. "WOW! I-it's beautiful! OH, Thank you Drew!" May began hugging me and I started to blush.

"Now, look on the back."

"Oh! Drew! I love you too!" May was leaning on my shoulder.

There was a great ball of energy that I could see forming under May and me inside the cliff. I tried to tell the two below me to run, but they didn't seem to notice. I was screaming, "RUN! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE IT EXPLODES!"

All I could see was May and I cuddling, asleep! I thought, "NO! That's not what happened! Get up! Protect May! Get her out of there before it's too late!" They didn't get up, it was too late. They were engulfed in the light from the energy. The cliff crumbled and I saw myself and May fall. I screamed, "NOOOOOO! This wasn't supposed to happen!" I could feel tears streaming down my face.

------------------------------------------------Drew's POV After Drew's dream------------------------------------

"NO!" I woke up screaming. I was clammy with sweat. I looked around hurriedly. Where was May. I began to panic, but I stopped when I heard the shower running. Whew, that was close.

--------------------------------------------Train Station Normal POV------------------------------------------------

It was early morning and Max, Misty, Ash, and Brendan were getting off the train. They began walking towards the Pokemon center were they're friends were staying.

---------------------------------------------Till' next chapter!-------------------------------------------------------------

Me: well, how did all my readers enjoy that contestshipping centered chapter with minor pokeshipping?

Drew: Ummmmmmmm, why would I give May a necklace. I never give people gifts!

Me: Because I said so! Now shut-up so that Roselia can do the disclaimer! O yea, and I will make it so that everyone can understand what she's saying! -claps hands twice and there is a flash of light- there! Roselia, if you will.

Roselia: SWIFTSTAROFTHESINGINGWIND DOES NOT OWN POKEMON, THOUGH I WISH SHE DID! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I WOULD GET KIT-KATS EVERY DAY!! YAAAAAAAAAY!

Me: May, did you give Roselia Kit-kats again?

May: Yup!

Me: Good girl! Now, Roselia, go make Drew admit that he worships the very ground May stands on!

Roselia: No can do! He already does that! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

May: o-kay... is that true Authoress?

Me: First of all, call me D.C. and I can ask Drew that! Drew, is this true what Roselia says? Do you really already worship the very ground May stands on? And don't try lying, you're hooked up to a lie detector.

Drew: OF COURSE NOT!!

Lie Detector: BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! LIE DETECTED! LIE DETECTED!

May/ Me: Wow, what a weirdo. Drew worships me/may(may said me, I said may)

Me: Anywho, READ...

May: AND...

Drew:...whatever...review.


	7. Harley to the Rescue! Wait, WHAT?

Hello all! Just wanted to tell you sorry for not updating for so long. Getting ready for OAT test and the like. Also, all of my faithful readers, please check out my newest story and vote who you want to be in my version of big brother! IT WILL BE AWESOME, BUT IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHO YOU WANT TO BE ON THE SHOW, I CAN'T DO IT!! I NEED YOUR OPINION SO I CAN SATISFY ALL OF MY READERS!! Any who, let's get... unknown person 147582 to find May so she can get Drew to do the disclaimer.

UP 147582: Roger that!

--Pokemon Center--

As the group approached the Pokemon Center, Max whispered to Misty, "Okay, you get Ash to tell May about the missing page, and I upgrade your mallet for free, deal?"

"Of course! I need another upgrade!"

As the group walked in Misty stood in front of Ash and said, "Oh, Aaaaa-aash!" She put on a puppy dog face. "Would you pweety pwease tell May and Drew about the page or I'll..." Misty began whispering in Ash's ear and Ash started to blush.

"Whatever you say, just please don't tell everyone that I sleep with a jigglypuff doll!!"

"Um, Ash, you just told everyone yourself..." Brendan so kindly pointed out as everyone began to snicker in the center.

May and Drew sauntered out into the lobby. Drew said as he put on a smirk, "hey guys, I didn't know that Ash had a jigglypuff doll. Anyways, what did you find out? Anything important?"

"W-we weren't able to find out much, except that the other people will all be girls and from 14-18 years old. We would have found out more, the o-only thing is that the last p-page was torn out and that w-w-whatever it was, was extremely i-important." Ash said expecting to be completely and utterly put in the hospital by May. Nothing happened.

May said after a long and awkward silence, "No worries, I can always talk to Suicune, about it! He'll know everything about it!"

Drew was thinking at the time, "I hope I can tell May how I feel soon. Maybe I can take a walk with her later..."

--Flashback. What really happened on that cliff a day ago--

"Hey May, want to go for a walk?" Drew asked. "There's something I want to give you."

"Sure!"

The two walked along the path to the cliff that over looked the lake. When they got there, May gasped. It was beautiful. The sun was beginning to set and all the colors were reflecting off the water. It had an effect on the water that made it look like it was glowing. They sat down beside each other and May sighed at the sight of the lake. She leaned on Drew. Drew blushed and said, "Um, May, here." He pulled out a little blue box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful necklace. he took it out and handed it to May.

"Oh, Drew. It's-it's beautiful!" May turned and hugged Drew. Drew began to blush. He heard a loud boom. It shook the ground and the cliff began to crumble. May and Drew stood up and started to run as quickly as they could, but they weren't fast enough. May and Drew began to fall, but drew was able to grab onto a small ledge jutting out from what was left of the cliff. He was barely hanging on with one hand. He said, "May! Hold on!" He tried to pull the both of them up, but failed. "May, can you reach my pokeballs?"

"I think so, why?"

"Take out Flygon's. It's the second one on the left. Okay?" May got the Pokeball and released Flygon.

"FLY!" Flygon cried as he saw his trainer and May dangling from the puny ledge.

"May, I'm going to drop you, so that Flygon can catch you. Then I'll jump down. Got that?"

May nodded her head and Drew let go. May shrieked as she fell, but she was soon caught by Flygon. Drew soon had lowered himself onto Flygon and they flew back to the top of the cliff.

--End flashback--

Drew decided to tell her tonight of his feelings. He remembered the look on her face when he gave her the necklace. He was sure she loved him back.

--The next day--

May awoke to the sounds of Pidgey chirping happily. Everything seemed so bright today. She looked at her clock and discovered that it was 7:00 A.M. She thought_, "Man, I'm never up this early. I wonder if the others are up yet, well, except for Ash. He gets up even later than me. Hmmmmmm, I wonder what Drew's doing if he's up yet. Probably training. Again. Why is it that he never stops to smell the roses? Oh well, I guess it's just another Drew thing." _May pondered as she began to get ready.

When she had everything and had taken a shower, she decided to take her pokemon to the beach for some down-time. She even considered training a little since the contest was tomorrow. As she walked down for breakfast, she saw Misty and Brendan whispering about something. May walked up to them and greeted them cheerily. "Hi guys!!"

–They jumped when they heard May's voice.

"Um, I'll take that as a good morning." May sat down and began to eat the food she had on her plate. "So, what were you two talking about?"

"Oh, nothing" The two said in unison with abig smile plastered on their faces and a mischievous look in their eye. May knew that look and instantly became suspicious. "Nothing at all."

"So May," Misty began, "Where'd you get that necklace, hm? Oh! I know! You MUST have gotten it from Drew!" May began to blush. "Did anything happen while we were gone? Anything at all between you and Drew?" Misty had an extremely sly expression on her face.

"Yes May, anything happen? You can always tell us." Brendan chimed in, also, with a sly expression.

May inwardly sighed. She knew what they were up to. She would play their little game.

"Oh, we just trained together. Yada, yada. Nothing much."

"But you didn't answer my question about the necklace."

They had gotten her their. "Um, this?" Misty nodded. "Um, well--"

"–HIYA MAY HUN! Darling, it's simply marvelous to see you!" Harley said with fake sweetness in his voice. May had never been so happy to see Harley, which really saying a great deal since Harley was always trying to do something to May one way or another.

May looked around and said, "Um, um, I--"

"–gotta go train with me. I've been looking for you everywhere. Haven't got all day." Interjected Drew as he took May's hand and led her away from Harley and her interrogators.

When they finally reached the beach, May blushed because Drew was still holding her hand. "Um, Drew, could you, um, let go of my hand now?" When Drew realized he was still holding her hand, he blushed and let go. "Whew. Thanks for the save back there. I was getting a little uncomfortable."

There was silence as May and Drew just stood there staring at the ground. Drew finally broke the silence saying, "So...wanna go swimming? I brought my swim trunks. What about you?"

May nodded and said, "Mm-hm, but I think we should get everyone else to. The more the merrier!"

They walked off to get the others for a day filled with fun!

--WOOT!--

Me: WOOT! It took me 4ever, but what the hey! At least it's finally here! Again, sorry for takin' so long. Hopefully this will satiate you for a while!


	8. The Spirit of Ente revealed!

Me: Yay! I'm finally back!!

Random dude: How come you took so long?!

Me: uh, well, I uh, he-heh, had some "technical difficulties" with my typing module rendering me unable to type up this chapter sooner.

RD: huh?

Drew: In other words, she spilled green tea all over her keyboard.

Me: HEY!! SHUT-UP!! -whispers to grass-boy- they don't need to know that! -not whispering to grass-boy anymore- O yea, I just remembered seeing this pokemon commercial earlier today and this is how it went:

guy in red: I...am fire.

Guy in green: I...am grass.

Girl in blue: I...am water.

GIR: Favorite move...fire spin

GIG: Favorite move...razor leaf

GIB: Favorite move...bubble beam

--cut off right here--

Me: there really wasn't a cut off right there, I just can't remember the rest. -sweatdrops- But, When that dude said, "I...am grass," I was all like(in a retarded voice), "Not-uh! Dwew is!!" If you saw that commercial too, you should so review tellin' me wut you thought of it!

Drew: or not.

May: DREW!! SHUT-UP!! STOP ARGUING WITH DEEDEE!!

Me: Yea!

Drew: -freaked out a little- oooooo-kay then.

--at the beach--

"Come on Drew!!" May shouted at Drew, "How can you go to the beach and NOT get in the water?"

"I just can" he replied nonchalantly

"Oh come on Drew" Misty and Brendan chimed in A/N: OMG!! They MUST be planning something!!

"Whatever..." Drew sighed as he got up to get into the ocean. May smiled since she was finally able to get him into the water.

When he finally reached the water, Misty yelled, "Hey! Let's play...CHICKEN!!"

Everyone agreed and they paired up in teams. They were as follows:

May & Drew

Ash & Misty

Max & Brendan

Brock & Helen (some Drew fan-girl)

Ash/Misty vs. Brock/Helen

May/Drew vs. Max/Brendan

Now, let the games BEGIN!

"Why couldn't I be paired up with Drewie Bear?"(A/N: If you didn't know, that was Helen. Evil witch!)

"Because, I SAID SO!" Misty snapped back. Her plan was going perfectly. May would be overwhelmed with asserting that Drew was NOT Helen's, that she would make it seem that Drew was hers! It was brilliant!!

"Hey Max," May began, "YOU ARE GONNA GET SO CREAMED!!"

"Not-uh!"

"Me and Drew will beat your trunks off!"

"Enough talk! Let's just play already!" Drew sounded VERY annoyed, but they started none-the-less.

May soon was on Drew's shoulders as Max was on Brendan's.

"Okay, I'm gonna count to three and Max, you will try to push May off of Drew's shoulder as she will try to push you off of Brendan's.

"One!" Max smirked at his sister with the joy of knowing that he would get a chance to push his sister.

"Two!" May was brimming with joy knowing it would be easy to push her brother off of her childhood friends shoulders.

"THREE!" The two teams lunged at each other as May made a hard shove at her brother, which, knocked him off immediately seeing how light he is.

"YES!! You just got beat by a girl! That's right little bro! I beat ya!" Everyone sweatdropped at Mays childness.

Next up was Misty, Ash's, Brock's, and Helen's match.

The same rules applied as May counted down.

"One!"

"Two!"

"THREE!"

Again, they two teams lunged at each other while Helen yelled like a ferocious warrior going into battle, "THIS IS FOR YOU DREWIE-BEAR!!"Drew flinched hearing this. Now he was REALLY freaked out by this girl!

The two teams fought a fearsome battle, but to everyone's surprise(NOT!) Misty won. (A/N: DUDE! She can lift a mallet, AND run with it EXTREMELY FAST which is really hard to do with something really heavy, that is twice the size of any normal building!)

Helen was whimpering afterwards to her "Drewie-Bear" that her back was hurt by the gruesome fight between her and Misty(though she WANTED to call Misty a monster with fire for hair that was ugly, but she didn't knowing that if she had said that, she would be in the hospital for quite some time...) And that he should give her a back-rub. But, he declined, sending the fan-girl into an even greater series of whines.

For the next match with ash and Misty against May and Drew, but do I really need to type who won as it is glaringly obvious! YES IT WAS MISTY AND ASH!

"Wow Misty, you're so strong!"

"I know!" Misty was cheerful because of her win.

"Hey!"The large group looked over to see Soledad standing there waving to them. She was wearing an orange one-piece bathing suit and smiling at her friends, but also frowning at Helen on the inside as she was hanging on to Drew's arm like a lost puppy.

"Helen."

"Yes Drewie-Bear?" She batted her eye-lashes.

"Would you be so kind as to, I don't know, maybe, LETTING GO OF MY ARM?!" Drew was getting very frustrated with Helen and her childish attempts at wooing him.

"_Oh NO! My plan is back-firing!! But then again, I could always use this to my advantage...but how?!"_ as Misty pondered this, Soledad dragged May away so she could talk to May in "private".

"May, do you like Drew?"

May flushed at this sudden question, but answered none-the-less, "To be completely honest, I really am not sure. Sometimes it feels like I do, but sometimes he just makes me so mad. I really have no idea how I feel." May sighed as she was so confused, "Lately, I feel like I do, but when he insults me, I get so mad and explode then afterwards I always think about what he said and get a little depressed."

"May. You shouldn't worry about it. I know that he never means any of it. He just does it to cover up the fact that he likes you. And no buts!"she added the last part on as May was opening her mouth to protest, but promptly closed it. Soledad put her hand on May's shoulder in a comforting way.

As Soledad did this, May felt a jolt go through her and felt the heat of raging fires accompanied by the roar of something that had just awakened. She heard Suicoone's voice whisper in her ears, _"Ente"_

May's head jolted upward as she knew that Soledad was the girl that held the spirit of Ente.

"Soledad. Wait right here. I'll go get the other's, excluding Helen."

"But why?"she was too late with the question as May was already back with her friends and sending Helen off on her way.

May and the rest of the gang were walking up to Soledad looking very serious. Misty had even giving up on planning ways of how to get May and Drew together.

"Soledad," Brock was sounding very urgent, "I think you should come back with us to our room. We have a LOT to tell you!"

--oooooo! CLIFFIE!--

Me: Ooooooooooo! How will Soledad react?

May: Yea! Review so we can find out!

Drew: Even I want to know what happens next! -munches popcorn-

May: HEY! Gimme popcorn!

Me: SHUT UP! Before we go on. I have to mention a story that all fantasy-lovers/contestshippers will love to read if they haven't already read it! It is called Heiress by Rolyn-Ro-Roserade! You will all LOVE IT!

May: What's it about?

Me: It's about you being a Fairy princess and marrying Drew who is a Fairy prince. AND IT WAS SO CUTE AND SWEET AND—

Drew: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (Thinking- YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!!)

Me: Drew, you do know that we can still see your thoughts.

Drew: EEK! -runs away-

Me: Well, I hope you all read and review and check out Heiress and review that too!


	9. Enter Ente, Part 1

Hello's People! WHY HAVEN'T YOU ALL REVIEWED!! I've had the last chappie up for like, a week or two and I haven't gotten a review! Oh well, did I say hi. Oh, I did. Who cares, I'll say it again!

HIYA 'YALLS!! Still don't own pokemon though...

Readers: Hi!(thinking- poor girl, doesn't own pokemon. She deserves it.)

Harley: Hey hun!

Me: -screams- EEK! IT'S HARLEY! RUUUUN!

Harley: Is Maysies here?

May: -appears suddenly- Hi guys!

Me: May! Run! HARLEY!

May: What?! HARLEY! -screams- -runs awayyyyyyyy-

Me: -takes out mallet- WHACK !WHACK! WHACK! DIE HARLEY DIE!! DIE! HEHEHEHEHE!!WHACK!

Harley: -turns into a cookie-

Me: -destroys cookie with mallet then burn the remains- -smiles brightly- On with the story!

--In May and Drew's room--

"WHAT!!" Soledad finally screeched after a brief moment of awkward silence. "Okay, let me know if I heard this right," she paused for a breath, "I have the powers of Ente inside of me and need to harness them to aid May, who has the powers of Suicoone, another girl, who has the powers of Raikou, and a mew to save the entire world from a never-ending darkness?"

"Yup! That's the basis of it!" Max was always explaining things.

"Prove it." Soledad wasn't really convinced.

"Okay then," May said as she closed her eyes to concentrate.

As May focused on the air around her, the windows burst open as a silvery light began to collect in May's outstretched hand. The light began to take the shape of a miniature tornado only three or four inches tall and when it was finished, May opened her eyes to stand up. When she was up, she cast the mini-tornado towards a pile of dirty clothes that were soon scattered across the room.

"Now do you believe us? Uh, Soledad? Soledad? Soledad!" May began waving her hand in front of Soledad astonished face.

When Soledad finally snapped out of her trance-like state, she asked, "Why do you all not seemed fazed by this? This is the fate of life as we know it!"

"Eh," Ash sounded VERY blase, "You get used to it after ten or twelve times."

"Wha..?" Soledad was confused.

"This is the fourth time this has happened to me and Max."

"Since I'm with Ash most of the time, I've helped about seven or eight times to save the world. This stuff happens all the time!"

"What?! Then how come this stuff isn't all over the media?! Wait a second, Drew, you and Brendan haven't saved the world before, have you?"

"Nope."

"Ditto."

"But.."

"Soledad, I know that this is big information, but I just don't get all worked up about stuff." It's true, Drew wouldn't get worked up like Soledad.

"But what about Brendan?"

"I've known this stuff for a long time because May tells me all about it over the phone."

"But who? Where? How?" Soledad was completely baffled.

"I've saved it about twelve times Soledad. Twelve times! That's an average of twice per year for the past six years! It gets boring after a while, like a part time job!"OMG!! Ash can do math! And he compared saving the world to a part time job! So poetic Ash, so poetic..

"I-I don't know, w-what to say..."

"You could say you'll help us!" May was practically begging, "Pwetty pwease!" strike that, she was begging, and very pathetically at that.

"Okay. I'm just gonna go to sleep now. That's all I need. A good nights sleep."

"Okay, bye! Be sure to say hi to Ente for me!" Soledad was about to ask May what she meant, but the door had already been closed in her face and ask her about it after the contest tomorrow. Everyone else had already headed off towards their rooms.

--back in May and Drew's room--

"Hey Drew."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Soledad took that well?"

"Better than most people would have."

"Good point. Well, I'm going to turn in for the night. Tomorrow's the contest and I'm going to beat you to a pulp Drew!"

"We'll see about that," Drew chuckled, "We'll see about that."

May and Drew climbed into their respective beds and drifted into a fitful sleep.

--WOOT!--

Me: Yay! It's done! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Drew: Why are you so happy?

Me: School's out!

May: Yay! I get to spend even more time with DeeDee!!

Me: Got that right girl! Now I can devote even more time to updating my stories! Isn't that right Rose-boy? Oh yea, and, "The Real Reason" is on hiatu's until this story is done.

Drew: JOY! (Thinking: NO! NO! NO!)

Me: Drew, I didn't know that you liked it that much!

Drew: No I don't! (Of course I like it! What is she, crazy? Who wouldn't like it?)

Me: Oh Drew, I'm so happy that you like it!

Drew: But I don't! (It's the greatest story ever!)

Me: Drew, I am touched that you think it's so great! I love reading your thoughts and making it possible for everyone to see!

Drew: What! Not again! Gosh Darn it!

May: Hahaha!! You just got TOLD Rose-boy!

Drew: Stop calling me Rose-boy!

Me/May: NO!

Me: Oh, did I mention–

Drew: What...

Me: I wasn't talking to you, but okay. I AM NOW A PART OF THE WLTTDC!! THAT'S RIGHT, THE WE LOVE TO TORTURE DREW CLUB!! All of you readers out there should join it!! It's on my profile!

Drew: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO–

Me: Anywho, READ...

May: ...AND...

Drew: –OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO–

Me: Drew, are you going to say the line?

Drew: –OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO–

Me: I think we should say it this time. It looks like Drew isn't going to stop anytime soon.

May: Okay!

Drew: –OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO–

Me/May: ...REVIEW!!

Drew: –OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO–

Me: SHUT HIM UP!! SHUT HIM UP!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!

-pulls out Misty's mallet- WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

Drew: -knocked out-

Me: Whew, now that that's over, BYE-BYE!!


	10. Soledad's Dream

Me: Ohayo/Konichiwa everyone! Wow. I can't believe I haven't updated in SO long!! Maybe it's because people neglected to review...hmmm.

Drew: Or you lost the paper that had what you were going to write on it and couldn't remember what you wrote.

Me: HOW DO YOU KNOW THESE THINGS?! DO YOU SPY ON ME!? WHAT ARE YOU?! SOME STALKER-ISH DUDE?!

Drew: No, since I'm technically not real and 1) I'm pretty much in your head which makes me a part of your imagination, and 2) you talk in your sleep...

Me: Oh, eh, hehehe... that's right...

May: -is crying-

Drew: -is worried- May, why are you crying?

May: Cause she doesn't own pokemon. If she did, I would have all the ice cream I could ever want! - cries even harder-

Drew: -is freaked out- just get on with the story...

—Soledad's dream––

_I yawned as I opened my eyes to find myself at the base of a mountain, wait just one second, A MOUNTAIN!!_ I jumped as all sleepiness I had previously vanished.

"Where the heck am I?!"

I got up and surveyed my surroundings. Just as I thought, I was definitely NOT at the Pokemon Center anymore. I pulled out my pokenav to find it missing.

"What the? I'm positive that I had it with me!"

"**They had to be left behind in your dimension of the physical world. Technology is not permitted in the realm of Ho-oh."**

"The realm of Ho-oh? What? I demand you tell me right now why I am here and not resting for my contest that is tomorrow!" I was furious! Whoever brought me here was going to be in hot waters when I got my hands on them.

"**Soledad, your body is resting fine for tomorrow. You need not worry. This is only a dream for your body, but I assure you** **this realm is VERY real. Now that that's out of the way, hurry up and come to me at the top of this volcano so we can begin training. Oh and I almost forgot, It will erupt if you don't get here before the sun sets." **

I stood there for a second, shocked. "WHAT?!"

"**You heard me, now MOVE!"**

So this is Ente. Never expected him to be so harsh. I hope he isn't as bad during training...might as well climb for now...

—Dusk—

"-huff- okay, -huff- what is it, -huff- that you wanted, -huff-" I was barely able to utter after climbing to the top. The intense heat from the lava was making me sweat intensely, and the fact I had just hiked up a steep volcano that did not have paths WASN'T helping.

"**You must jump into the molten lava to awaken me so we may begin training."**

"You've got to be kidding me." There was no way I was going to jump into a pit of lava.

"**Do you want this volcano to destroy this entire part of the realm?"**

"Well no. But–"

"**Then DIVE!!" **The strength of Entei's voice was resounding in my ears**. **He didn't have to be so loud. _"Oh well," _I thought, _"At least if I die, I'll be warm."_ And with that thought, I took a great leap and plunged into the steaming magma.

—In the lava—

My skin burned as I tried to tell up from down inside the volcano, but, just like that, the burning subsided and was barely a tingling feeling on my skin. I dared to open my eyes to find myself floating in what seemed to be a void of red. I gasped to find that I could breathe in here. The red faded out and I found myself sitting in a garden with Ente sitting right in front of me.

"**It's about time. Now we don't have any time left! I guess we'll be able to start tomorrow, just be careful not to burn anything in the waking world with your powers! Ta-ta!"**

—Soledad's room, Normal POV—

Soledad slowly opened her eyes, _"I guess it was just a dream."_ She thought as she stretched her arms towards the open window. Flames shot out of her palms to scorch a falling petal outside of her window. Her eyes went wide as she stared her hands.

"S-so, it wasn't–"

"**A dream, yes." **It was Entei's booming voice.

—WOOOOOT!!—

Me: So how was it?! Good, bad, the best thing you've ever read?

Drew: So-so

May: The best thing I've ever read!

Soledad: It was good. Though why did I have to get Entei?!

Me: Because you're the only one that can deal with him.

Soledad: Oh.

May: I wonder why Entei was able to talk to Soledad outside of her dreams?

Me: Don't worry, you will all find out soon...very soon. -does evil laugh-

Drew: -is freaked out. again- just review. Please? It'll make her shut up. PLEASE!

**P.S. Sorry it was so short. -points down- and review button is right here! I want 10 more reviews!**


	11. The weirdest mentor of all time!

Okay! I'm back! Just wanted to let you all that I don't own pokemon and that my friend made a new site that would be so NEAT if some of you guys joined! It's a proboards and it's for the warriors series by Erin Hunter! My name on it is windofsongs/SwiftstarOfTheSingingWind and so far I have 2 characters! Just thought I'd let you know! Oh, and here's the link www.konaraforests. there are four clans, you can be any color under the sun, you can buy powers, and so many more kewl things!!

May: Kewl!

Drew: Even I have to agree. I mean it must be pretty good if it keeps you from torturing me so much.

Zach: Got that right bro.

Soledad: Just get on with the story...

Me: Okey-doke!! O yea! And from now on, I shall be known as DeeDee in these chats!

--Soledad's room--

"What?!"

"**I said, yes, it wasn't a dream!" **

"How can you talk to me outside of my dreams?!"

"**Because Suicoone, Raikou, and I gain more power as the more of you awaken. When mew is found, we may be able to appear before you and stay to help."**

"What?! Th-that's great, I guess." She was sighing inwardly, how was she going to deal with Entei on a 24/7 basis?

"**I guess we can start training then!" **Entei was sounding quite happy. And like a little kid that just got a piece of candy.

"Um. Entei? I gotta get ready for the contest. It starts in," She looked at the clock, "1 hour?! I gotta get ready now!!" Soledad was running around frantically trying to get ready as quickly as possible.(Entei's a _little_ bipolar and it will effect how Soledad acts, especially her calmness)

"**Awwwwwww. Okay, I guess..."** Now Entei sounded pouty and a little disappointed.

Soledad was half-way ready, and when she heard Entei's tone of voice she felt a little guilty, "Don't worry! We'll train _after_ the contest! Okay?"

"**Okey-doke!" **Entei had to be one of the weirdest mentors Soledad would ever have. He can go from bossy to sarcastic to joyful to like a little kid to sad and pouty to happy again.

"_Well, at least training will be interesting..."_ She thought as she walked out the door towards her contest.

--WOOOOOOT!!--

Drew: That's it?

DeeDee: Yup!

Drew: YES! NO TORTURE IN THAT ONE!!

DeeDee: Don't worry! There'll be plenty of torture at the contest!

May: -giggles-

Drew: NOOOOOOOO!!

Zach: YEEEEESSS!!

DeeDee: Well, just remember to go to the site if you're interested cause that would be awesome. **But only sign up if you'll be an active member!**


	12. Mays morning and an unwelcome guest

Last time on TLT Entei was bipolar, and he was able to talk to Soledad outside of her dreams. Let's see what has happened with May this fine morning!

Drew: Or not.

DeeDee/Zach: Hey!

Drew: -backs off-

May: Good Drewsie!(pats Drews head)

Drewsie: Huh?

May: Well, you don't seem to like the name grass-head, so I thought, "Why not Drewsie?"

Drewsie: How bout neither. Oh, and change my chat name back!!

DeeDee: NEVER!! Unless you decide to do the disclaimer.......(whispers under breath so he can't hear) and kiss May at the end of the chappie....

Drew: Okay! SHE DOES NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN POKEMON!!! HALLELUJAH TO THAT!!

DeeDee: On with the story!!

-----------------------------------MayMayMayMayMayMayMayMayMay-----------------------------------------

"_Maaaayy? Oh Maaaayyy. Wake up May.....hmmmmmmm, How can I wake her up?" _An idea then struck Suicoone.

"_**MAY!! THE CHOCOLATE PANCAKES ARE ON FIRE!!**_"the echo of Suicoones booming voice resounded in May thoughts.

"**WHAT?!?!** **NOOOOO!! NOT THE PANCAKES!!!!I'LL SAVE YOU PANCAKES!!!"**May then sprang from her bed; eyes looking hurriedly about the room searching for the supposed burning pancakes.

"Huh? What? Who said that?!" May spun around, eyes searching the room once more, this time looking for the source of the voice she had heard. Finding no one, May began to speak, "Whoever said that had better be careful! Once I find you, you are going to be----" May was interrupted by a great roar of laughter; seeming as if it was coming out of thin air. She spun around once more, only to be greeted by an even greater laughter.

May was shaking now.

"W-w-who's there!?" She grabbed the chair from the desk and held it as if to defend herself. "Show yourself!!"

"_May!–suppressed laughter_– _It's only me, Suicoone."_

May dropped the chair. "Suicoone?" May began babbling senselessly in shock. Once she had regained her bearings, she started to question Suicoone.

"How can you talk to me!? I thought you were only supposed to be able to talk to me in my dreams!! What happened?!"

"_Simply this, you know how you Soledad, you, and the final member are a team, correct?" _May nodded. _"Good. Well, since we have Soledad now, we have more strength. Since we have more strength, I'll be able to contact you at any hour of the day."_

May sighed in relief, glad that nothing extremely important had happened while she had slept.

"Now then," May looked at the clock, "7 A.M.?!?! SUICOONE!! WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP SO EARLY!!! The contest isn't for another _three hours_!!"

"_So you'd have more than enough time to get ready and so you'd have a little bit of time to train a little for the contest."_

"Oh. Okay! Thanks a lot Suicoone!" May then began to get ready.

Within an hour and a half, May had gotten completely ready and was ready to get some pre-contest training in.

"Beautifly! Come on out!!" May thrusted Beautifly's pokeball straight up into the air. As the pokeball reached the peak of its arc, Beautifly emerged from it; spreading her wings to block the sun and elegantly executing a perfect loop-de-loop.

_Beau-u-u-utifly!_ Beautifly cried as she went to perch on May's head

"Okay Beautifly, we've only got about an hour of training before the contest, you ready?"

_Beau!_

"Okay then! Beautifly, do a Poison Powder and Stun Spore. Follow it up with a controlled Silver wind then use Morning Sun while flying into the Powder, Spore, and Wind!"

Beautifly did as it was told and released the Poison powder and Stun Spore, but quickly fused it with a Silver wind and flew into the mixture, glowing with the effects of morning sun. The product was that Beautifly seemed to be radiating an aurora of colors. Mays breath was caught in her throat. It was the perfect appeal! It just needed a little bit more....

After an hour, May had perfected the move even further. Now it was time to head back and start the contest.

_-----------At The Contest-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey Everybody!"

The crowd cheers.

"Are you ready for an exciting contest?"

Again, the crowd cheers.

"Come on! I can't hear you! Are you ready!!"

The crowd is going extremely wild by now.

Brianna sighed, hearing the roars of the crowd and the M.C. It had been a while since she had competed in the same contest as Drew. She normally avoided the ones he was in so she wouldn't have to battle him. Brianna was feeling quite nervous. At least she would get to see Drew again.

Brianna sighed again, this time in a dreamily manner, thinking of her crush, Drew.

"Let the contest begin!!" The M.C. cheered

As the first contestant was called, Brianna saw Drew round the corner. But with him was May. Brianna immediately decided to put this to an end by butting in.

"Hi !" Brianna had bounded up to greet the two, "Oh, hi May! Didn't see you there." Her enthusiasm seemed to drop a level or two as she greeted May.

"How's it going you guys?"

"Great!" The had accidentally answered at the same time, again. Realizing this, both began to blush slightly. Brianna, seeing this, was engulfed with jealousy.

"How about you Brianna?" May asked.

"Oh, it's just dandy." She replied through clenched teeth.

"Everyone, please welcome.....BRIANNA!!"

"Oh, it looks like you're up Brianna!"

"Good Luck!" Again, they said it at the same time, leading to more blushing.

-----WOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!---------

DeeDee: Okay, I know it was a really long time since my last update. But blame High School, Marching Band, and my boyfriend!!

Zach: Hey!!

DeeDee: What?

Zach: Don't try putting any of the blame on me!!

DeeDee: Well, it's true!! You always want me to come over to hang out...

May/Drew: Do we need to know this?

DeeDee/Zach: Nope!

DeeDee: Now!! Drew!!

Drew: What?!

DeeDee: NOW YOU MUST KISS MAY!!

May/Drew: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?

DeeDee: Blame Drew, he agreed to it at the beginning of the chappie!

Drew: I did no such thing!!

DeeDee: Yes you did! Let's all scroll up and read!

Everyone: -scrolls up-

Drew: You little sneak!!! You tricked me!!

DeeDee: Oh well, you're still doing it!! -pushes May and Drew together and makes them kiss!-

Okay then! Everyone please remember to read and review!_ Bye-Bye!!_


	13. Contest: May vs Brianna!

DeeDee: Okay, don't feel like doing a chat thingy today....sooooooooooooooooo, ME NO OWNIES POKEMON!!!!!!!!

---------Last time on TLT--------

"_Everyone, please welcome.....BRIANNA!!"_

"_Oh, it looks like you're up Brianna!"_

"_Good Luck!" Again, they said it at the same time, leading to more blushing._

Brianna scowled as turned to take the stage, quickly whipping an obviously fake smile onto her face_._

"_This is NOT good!" _Brianna thought as she sent out.........A BEAUTIFLY?!?!?!

"_When the heck did she get a Beautifly?!" _thought May, _"I thought that she only had pokemon similar to Drew's? Unless............ GAH!!! I HAVE NO CLUE!!!"_

"_Calm down May! Don't lose your cool! You need to stay calm and focused if you want to succeed."_

"_You're right! Thanks Suicoone._ _But still, I know for a fact that she only had the same pokemon as Drew because she showed them to me before. She even told me that she only had the same pokemon as Drew."_

"_Hmmm........that does seem a little strange. Did Drew get a Beautifly?"_

"_I don't think so. I'll ask him."_

"Hey Drew."

"Yeah?"

"Did you get a Beautifly?"

"No, why?"

"Cause Brianna has one now."

"Why would that make you wonder if I had one?"

"Because Brianna said to me once 'I only collect the same Pokemon as Drew does!' so I was wondering why she suddenly got a Beautifly."

"Hmmmmm, well maybe she got a little jealous of you."

"Why would she be jealous of me?"

"Because I----"

"_**NOW LET'S ALL GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO 2-TIME RIBBON CUP WINNER.......MAY MAPLE!!"**_

"OH! Looks like I'm up! Bye Drew! Wish me luck!" May grinned confidently as she brushed past a smug-looking Brianna.

"Break-a-leg May, literally." Brianna whispered as May passed by.

"Good luck May!" Drew called out as she disappeared through the curtain to the stage.

-----On the stage-----

May pranced towards the middle of the stage. As she arrived at the very center, she executed a back-flip, while at the same time, calling out her Beautifly.

"Beautifly! Take the stage!" As Beautifly gracefully emerged from her pokeball, the crowd went wild.

Just as Beautifly always did, she flew high above and performed a perfect midair spin and soon came to rest on her owners head.

"Okay then! Beautifly, Poison Powder and Stun Spore. Follow up with Silver wind then use Morning, just like we practiced!!"

Beautifly did as it was told and released the Poison powder and Stun Spore, but quickly fused it with a Silver wind and flew into the concoction, glowing with the effects of morning sun; Beautifly seemed to be radiating an aurora of colors.

"Now! Use Gust!!" As Beautifly used Gust, it coated the stage with an ephemeral mist as Beautifly claimed her spot once more on her masters head as the pair struck the pose they had come up with during their practice.

The crowd was speechless as the mist cleared to show the young coordinator and her trusty Beautifly. After a second or two, though, they erupted into glorious applause.

"**Let's all give May another hand for that spectacular performance!"** The crowd cheered once more as May disappeared behind the curtains to be congratulated by her rival, Drew.

"Wow. So you've gotten a lot better since the last time I was in a contest with you."

"Well I do have two ribbon cups now. What do you expect?!"

"I just thought you would have at least one more. Seeing as I have three."

"We'll just see about that! You're not gonna beat me when the Grand Festival comes around!"

"We'll just have to see about that now won't we?"

"Yeah May! Don't act so confident! I'm **sure** will beat you by a landslide, you don't even stand a chance!"

"Um, Brianna? Isn't Drew going to fight you too? I wouldn't be so confident on how strong he really his anyway......."

"Hey!" Drew was getting ticked off as they began to ignore him. "Hello? Am I not part of this conversation anymore?"

"NO!!" Drew began to back away slowly as they began to argue once more.

"_May!! Stop this nonsense at once! She's only trying to stress you out!"_

As Suicoone began to talk to May in her thoughts, May went silent. Brianna began to become confused as she no longer heard May arguing back.

"You know what Brianna?"

"Huh?!"

"See you later." May turned and walked away calmly as Drew, finally seeing that the argument was over, left to catch up with her. Oddly enough, May was even laughing a little. Brianna, on the other hand, was still fuming with annoyance.

Soon, all of the appeals had been finished; the contest was done for the day, only to be opened again the next day to announce the finalists and proceed to the battle portion of the contest.

-------SoledadSoledadSoledadSoledadSoledad-------

"Whew, finally the contest is over for the day."

"_**NOW WE BEGIN TRAINING!!!" **_Soledad jolted nearly three feet off the ground.

"Aw man........can't we do it tomorrow Entei?"

"_But you promised though!!" _Entei was now whining. Again. How many times had he interrupted during the contest?! Even though Entei was amazed by her contest skills, she found his constant comments and adulation very annoying. She didn't even have a good guess on whether or not she had made it to the second round.

"Okay! Okay! Just stop whining! Please! It's beginning to give me a migraine."

"_Oh! Okay! I'll whisper then!" _

-------DrewDrewDrewDrewDrewDrewDrew---------

Back in Drew's room, he was still confused as to what happened with May Brianna earlier that day.

"That was really odd how they started arguing like that. May never argues with anyone during a contest. Except for me of course. I will admit though. May did look a little cute when she was arguing with Brianna." Drew then began to nod off into his own little dreamland.

-------WOOTWOOTWOOTWOOTWOOTWOOT-------

Yay! I finally completed my first appeals scene! Now I have to start writing my first battle scene.......oh joy.......(sarcastic)

May: Don't worry I'm sure it will be great!

Drew: Or not.

DeeDee: Does he EVER shut up?!

May/Zach: Nope!

DeeDee: Oh well.....sorry it was mostly dialogue this chapter, but yay! New Character!

Brianna: Yup! That's me!

DeeDee: Who said you could come in here!?! -locks Brianna out-

Well that takes care of that!

Harley: Read and Review Huns!!

DeeDee: Thank you very much Harley.

Harley: You're very welcome doll-face!

Everyone except Harley: 0_0'


	14. Contest:2nd roundwill be longer later

YAY!!!!!! GUESS WHAT!!!!!!!!!

May: Cookies?

DeeDee: Nope!

Drew: You don't own Pokemon?

DeeDee: No— oh wait, yeah! That is true, but not what you need to guess!!

May: Cake?

DeeDee: No!

Zach: Your birthday?

DeeDee: Ding ding ding!! Correct!! But that's not really fair since I told you earlier today!

Zach: True.

DeeDee: Anywho, ON WITH THE STORY!!!(which is also a special birthday present to myself!!!)

---------------Last time on TLT---------------

"_Whew, finally the contest is over for the day."_

"_NOW WE BEGIN TRAINING!!!" Soledad jolted nearly three feet off the ground._

"_Aw man........can't we do it tomorrow Entei?"_

"_But you promised though!!" Entei was now whining. Again. How many times had he interrupted during the contest?! Even though Entei was amazed by her contest skills, she found his constant comments and adulation very annoying. She didn't even have a good guess on whether or not she had made it to the second round_.

"_Okay! Okay! Just stop whining! Please! It's beginning to give me a migraine."_

"_Oh! Okay! I'll whisper then!" –whisper, whisper, whisper– _

_-------DrewDrewDrewDrewDrewDrewDrew---------_

_Back in Drew's room, he was still confused as to what happened with May Brianna earlier that day._

_"That was really odd how they started arguing like that. May never argues with anyone during a contest. Except for me of course. I will admit though. May did look a little cute when she was arguing with Brianna." Drew then began to nod off into his own little dreamland._

—Currently—

"_Okay Soledad, start concentrating on your energy and try to focus it into the palm of your hand. Then maybe you can try manipulating your flame into different shapes. Then try to increase its intensity and throw it up really, really high and make it explode like a firework!!!"_

"Huh? Can we just concentrate on the concept of just learning how to _control_ the flames and forming a – _small_– fireball. Keyword _small_."

"_Awwwwwww maaaaaan......But I wanted to see some fireworks!!!"_ Soledad could only sigh inwardly at the seemingly simple thoughts that constantly flowed from her mentor, Entei's, mind. There was really nothing else that she could than just grin and bear it. She could tell that this training session was definitely going to be trying on her nerves and call for immense patience.

Let's just get to the next day!! Shall we?

—Next Day!!—

"Finally!!" May sighed as she practically leaped from her bed, "I cannot _wait_ for the next round of the contest to start!"

"Could you quiet it down May? Some of us are still trying to get our beauty sleep you know." Drew yawned as he looked across the room at May. "Wait a second, why are you up so early?"

"I can't just sleep when I'm this excited!! And plus Suicoone wants to a couple of wind exercises before the contest."

Drew seemed to stare into space for a few moments before, he too, decided to get up and begin his day. He thought that he could probably accompany May and "observe"her training with Suiconne. **(A/N: Yeah right Drew.....you just want to spend time with her!)**

------WOOTWOOTWOOTWOOTWOOT------

DeeDee: Sorry it was so short but I really need to get off cause it's time for bed and I want to post it on my actual B-day!

Drew: Lazy.

DeeDee: SHUT UP!!! Oh and sorry that I haven't updated since about forever ago. I have been so busy it's not even funny. Let me list them....

1. Band- Sectionals once a week after school, practice, getting ready for solo ensemble(which I don't have a solo for yet....CRAAAAAP!!!)

2. Advanced Geometry- five words, teacher is a slave driver....(which I was supposed to take as a sophmore, but am taking while still a freshman)

3. Studying for ACT test so I can hopefully get over a 25 so I can sign up for PSEOP (college level classes)

4. It's my first year of high school people, high school life at my school is hectic.

May: That sounds hard. Especially with the ACT.

DeeDee: Yeah, there are some practice questions that I don't even understand. And I only have till April 4th to study.......TT_TT Oh well.....

Harley: Read and Review huns!!

DeeDee: Thank you Harley!!

Harley: Anytime girl!


End file.
